Talpa
Talpa, Emperor of the Evil Dynasty (also called Youja Teiou Arago; Demon Emperor Arago in YST), is a powerful evil spirit and the main antogonist on the TV series, Ronin Warriors. He threatened to conquer the earth-plane a millennium ago. He was defeated by The Ancient One, who was the guardian of the mortal world. Before his defeat, Talpa vowed to exact revenge in a thousand years. While his spirit was sent back to the Nether Realm, his armor remained in the mortal world. Since the armor could not be destroyed, The Ancient cast a powerful spell, and split Talpa's armor into nine separate armors with their own separate powers and Virtues. Talpa eventually re-acquired four of them: Cruelty, Corruption, Illusion, and Venom. He gave them to four humans who became his Dark Warlords. During the modern era, Talpa follows through with his revenge and takes over the city of Tokyo by capturing its citizens. Talpa would send the Dark Warlords out on missions to destroy the Ronin Warriors who threatened to wreck his plans of world domination. Eventually, the Ronins enter the evil emperor's castle, but Talpa absorbed each of the Ronin Warriors and the Dark Warlords to regain his armor. However, Ryo refused to let down the other Ronin and broke free using the Inferno Armor to defeat Talpa. Talpa was assumed to be dead by the Ronins, but he did survive the battle. In the second TV series, Talpa returns stronger and more determined than ever. He even unleashes a secret weapon against the Ronins that even his own Warlords didn't know about: Lady Kayura, the last of Ancient One's clan, whom he corrupted to serve his own purposes. This time Talpa had his eyes on gaining the Inferno Armor and using its power to destroy the earth. Eventually, he was able to capture three of the Ronin Warriors, but they freed themselves after Anubis sacrificed himself to free Kayura from Talpa's control, and even the Dark Warlords turned on him when they realized that they were only pawns to him, despite their previous seeming fanatical devotion. In the final battle Talpa proved far stronger than before, even overpowering the Inferno armor, but still lost. Ryo managed to possess him, allowing the other Warriors to attack him, leaving him badly injured. Ully's desire to save Ryo causes the Jewel of Life to fire a blast of energy that finishes Talpa and saves Ryo. Talpa's weapon is six double edged swords formed in a circle on the back of his body. Before re-gaining his armored form, Talpa only appeared as a giant floating helmet. In episode 2 of Gaiden, Shikaisen's last form against the Ronin Warriors looked eerily like Talpa, but until Message was released a few years after Gaiden, Talpa never made another appearance. Talpa's origin was told in a book written by a member of the Sunrise staff. It came out around the same time as the novelized versions of the TV series, and a special novel about the Kaos clan. Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Evil from the Past Category:Samurai Category:Pure Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:God Wannabe Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Fighters Category:Noncorporeal Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer